A networking environment includes multiple wireless local area network access point (AP) devices (referred to as “APs”) and a communication network coupled to the APs. Wireless mobile client devices (CDs) access a router in the communication network through the APs. To this end, Internet Protocol (IP) tunnels are established between the APs and the router in the network to route data packets wirelessly received from the CDs to the router, and to route data packets from the router to the APs for wireless transmission to the CDs. When one of the CDs roams from a first AP to a second AP, roaming-induced signaling messages are exchanged with the router to tear-down a first IP tunnel between the first AP and the router and to setup a second IP tunnel between the second AP and the router.